Of Summer Solstice and Yuletide Pleasures
by meowbeastt
Summary: Yuuichirou Ichinose is a high school physic that reads people through touch. But he doesn't exactly like his so called gift. In comes gorgeous new kid Mikaela with a killer smile and equally killer charm. But behind the nice kid facade, Mikaela has a HUGE secret. One that doesn't stand a chance against Yuu's ability.


_(AN: Hello there! I know, I should be working on Us Plus One or at least getting a second chapter of Sight out. But I haven't been too happy with the past Us Plus One chapters lately so I'm kind of stuck on both. And the best way to get me out of writer's block has always been to write something else! So this is very strongly influenced by The Immortals book series but with a bit of my own twist added to it. If you have never read Everymore, I highly suggest you do. It is absolutely amazing! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story!)_

Chapter 1: Red and White

Second Shibuya High School is not known for it's overabundance in students. Nor is it known for how it's athletes excelled tremendously, or how simply wonderful the art and literature department was. In all honestly, the underpopulated school wasn't really known at all. So, of course, when one of the office aids got word of a new student coming, news traveled fast. Shibuya didn't get transfer students, especially not halfway through the second semester.

"I wonder what she's like?" a small, lavender haired girl, sat in her desk, her feet swinging back and forth.

"What make's you think it's a girl?" another, equally small blonde sat beside her, her hair pulled to the sides in signature twin-tails. "I heard the person was super tall. Like, _way_ too tall to be a girl."

A boy with shaggy brown hair and mossy coloured eyes sighed from behind the blonde. "Girl's can be really tall, too, you know. Kimizuki's mom practically towers over everyone!"

"Yea, Mitsu-chan, don't be so quick to judge," the girl with lavender hair teased, an ever present smirk dawning he lips.

The blonde sputtered at the nickname her friend loved to use for her. "Shinoa, how many time do I have to tell you? Do not call me that!"

"Stop fighting," a new voice joined in their conversation. "Relationships based on arguments never last."

Shinoa giggled at how Mistuba choked and flushed. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I ever decide to start dating someone like _her,_ " the blue-eyed blonde growled out as the newcomer took his seat behind her.

"I don't think I need dating advice from a cherry boy. Thanks anyway, Yuu-san," Shinoa teased the boy, causing his face to tint red with annoyance.

Yuu was about to retort, tell off the cocky girl that he most certainly was _not_ a cherry boy, when the bell rang and their sensei walked into the room.

Aihara-sensei was a very plain looking woman, no real distinguishable features. Her hair a dark brunette, almost black, and equally dark brown eyes. Her ivory skin was blemished with too many freckles and sun spots and her eyebrows were way too thinned out. Overall, not very intimated or teacher-like. That is, until you heard her speak.

"Listen up!" Aihara's voice echoed off the classroom walls, causing a few students to wince. The majority were used to it by now, though. "As I'm sure you've all heard, there is a new student at Second Shibuya starting school today. You guys are lucky enough to have him in your class."

Mistuba sent a 'I told you so' look to Shinoa at the announcment of the student's gender. Shinoa gracefully ignored her.

Aihara looked over at the doorway, gesturing for the boy to come in. "Everyone, this is Mikaela Shindo. He will be your new classmate from here on."

The boy was everything to gawk at. His hair, perfectly messy, the shade of pale gold. His eyes were so deeply blue you could probably swim in the colour. His skin, a deathly shade of white, seemed to outline his features, making each one stick out the more you looked. His cheekbones were godly, legs and arms slender but not without muscle, hips that stuck out but curved in the more you looked up. There was nothing about Mikaela that wasn't perfect and everyone noticed it.

Yuu was far too entranced by those _eyes_ to notice that Aihara-sensei motioned for the blonde to sit in the empty seat behind him. Said blonde tapped Yuu on the shoulder, causing the latter to flinch before turning to look at him.

 _God, he's even more beautiful up close._ He thought.

Mikaela reached a hand out. "I'm Mika," he introduced.

Yuu shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed a hold of the soft hand in front of him. Yuuichiro Ichinose. You can just call me Yuu."

Mika smiled blindingly white teeth. "Nice to meet you, Yuu-chan."

Yuu's face instantly reddened at the nickname and quickly let go of the hand in his grasp before turning back around. He looked up just in time to see Shinoa looking back at him, a knowing smirk gracing her face. He grumbled, knowing he was in for a hell of a teasing later on.

 _(Break)_

Homeroom passed pretty uneventfully after Mika's introduction. Or rather, everyone got in their respective friend groups and started gossiping about the pretty blonde who seemed oblivious to it all.

"I told you it was a boy," Yuu and his group, sans Yoichi, the brunette boy, were now in the hallway, walking to their next classes. Mitsuba lightly shoved Shinoa, referring back to their conversation at the start of homeroom.

Shinoa giggled. "Well he's pretty enough to be a girl so I say neither of us were wrong."

"Excuse me," Yuu, Mistuba, and Shinoa jumped at the sudden, soft voice coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw their topic of conversation standing there with a kind smile. "As much as I love being talked about in a non-negative way, I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as a girl, please," his tone was sickenly sweet but the way he spoke was almost threatening.

The two girls nodded quickly, stuttering over their words. They were obviously intimidated. Yuu, on the other hand, was frozen in his spot. As his friends next to him struggled to come up with a logical sounding apology, all the black haired male could do was stand there and blush.

"Yuu-chan?" after accepting the strange apology from the girl's, who had run off by now, Mika directed his words towards Yuu. "Are you okay? You look like you're spacing out."

Mika's voice was heavenly. Yuu figured it could probably revive someone who had been dead for a few days but he'd rather not find out personally. "Uh, yea, I'm fine!" he managed to get out.

The blonde chuckled a bit before pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Do you think you can tell me which way my next class is?" He asked, unfolding the paper which Yuu decided was his schedule.

"Okay so you have Modern Japanese 2 next, that's going to be in upstairs B hall which is where I'm going too so we can walk together. Oh," Yuu paused when he saw the teacher's name. "Mrs. Hanayori. That's my class."

Mika smiled wide. "Really? That's perfect! What's she like?" he asked as the two started walking together.

Yuu thought for a moment. "Well she's really nice, that's for sure. Sometimes I think she's too nice, though. No backbone, 'ya know? She can hardly stand up to the class clown," he laughed and blonde did the same.

Yuu watched as Mika reached around his side to grab a bottle from inside his messenger back. The bottle was clear, showing the faded red liquid inside. It was also unmarked, the label clearly having been torn off. Yuu then let his eyes wander to Mika's hand as he uncrewed the top. The blonde's lanky fingers were decorated in expensive looking rings, his nails perfectly manicured, and a couple of leather strip bracelets wrapped around his wrist. The green eyed male watched as the other lifted to the drink to his lips, taking three large gulps of what Yuu assumed was a sports drinks.

"Do you play any sports?" he blurted out.

"Hm?" Mika looked from his new friend, to the bottle, then back at Yuu. "Oh, yea, I do! I was in track in my previous school, basketball in the school before that, and baseball all throughout middle school.

Yuu awed at him. "Wow, you're really athletic. You should try for something here. Well, for next year, that is. It's a little late now."

"I don't know, I've been doing some kind of sport all my life. I was thinking of taking a break. My parents travel a lot for work so we never stay in one place for long. Its really hard to leave once you've gotten attached to the team."

Yuu nodded in understanding as the came up on their class. "Well, this is it," he said, awkwardly.

Mika went to place a hand on the other's shoulder but Yuu quickly put his book in the way, deflecting the touch. Looking a little hurt, the new kid tilted his head to the side.

"Uh, sorry, I uh, I'm a germaphobe! Yea, I can't stand touches, nope, no way!" he stammered out before quickly fleeing to his desk.


End file.
